1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toothbrushes which have a handle and a brush head provided on the handle. The brush head carries bristles for the brushing of teeth, their cavities and for brushing the neighboring gums. The bristles are fastened on carriers, which are provided on the brush head. Toothbrushes in the art have either a single carrier or a plurality of carriers. The single carriers are brushing at a time only one side of the teeth, while toothbrushes with multiple bristle carriers are brushing a plurality of sides of the teeth at the same time or they are at least capable of brushing the tops of the teeth and one side of the teeth at the same time. Or they are capable of moving one or the other of the carriers towards and away from the respective sides of the teeth. This invention includes embodiments which are related to single carrier toothbrushes as well as embodiments which are related to multiple carrier toothbrushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of toothbrushes of the field of the invention is quite crowded by respective patents. Discussed in this specification are only the known prior U.S. patents. The history of toothbrushes is, in short, as follows: Hamilton invented a toothbrush with rectangular carriers and
Hamilton obtained U.S. Pat. No. 569,870 for a multiple carrier brush head with rectangular carriers. PA1 Haussmann obtained U.S. Pat. No. 715,263 for multiple carriers, which hold opposed bristles on arched carriers whereby the carriers are able to swing longitudinally around their holding points. PA1 Reynolds obtained U.S. Pat. No. 741,722 with plural carriers with opposed bristles on a twin-armed handle which permitted parallel movements of the bristles and carriers towards each other. PA1 Carrol obtained U.S. Pat. No. 1,133,930 with arched carriers which included bristles under different angles and which could embrace the entire tooth. PA1 Feser got U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,623 for a multiple carrier brush head with parallely arched carriers which are parallel to each other and wherein the arches have radii to conform to the location of plural teeth in the mouth. PA1 Hickmann obtained a patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,225,955 for plural carriers which bear rotary brushes with axes normal to the carriers. PA1 Paul obtained U.S. Pat. No. 1,254,532 for plural revolving carriers. PA1 Eisner et all got U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,821 for plural revolving carriers. PA1 Mueller got U.S. Pat. No. 1,353,780 for a brush head with plural carriers, wherein the brush head carriers were arranged normally to each other and the carriers were arched outwardly at the front ends. PA1 Carroll was granted his second patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,389,624 with a twin armed handle made intelligently out of bambo wood and which permitted parallel movements of the bristles to and from each other. PA1 Chicken obtained U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,830 with plural carriers with towards each other extended bristles, with arched configuration of the carriers opening at the front end portion. PA1 Field got U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,199 with twin carriers under a stiff angle. PA1 Metz obtained U.S. Pat. No. 1,507,500 for twin armed carriers. PA1 Ruff got U.S. Pat. No. 1,679,946 for a twin armed brush similar to those of Caroll. PA1 Goldberg obtained U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,113 for a brush head with a medial bridge and therefrom extending two parallel cariers whereby top and sides of a tooth or of plural teeth could be cleansed at the same time. PA1 Davis was granted U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,509, with three carriers. PA1 Trattner obtained U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,241 with shorter carriers than Goldberg. PA1 Boyd obtained U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,392 for triple carriers. PA1 Deutsch also got U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,407 for triple carriers. PA1 Karshmer obtained U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,360 for a twin-carrier brush. PA1 Hart obtained U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,264 for plural revolving carriers. PA1 Ripper obtained U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,624 for triple carrier brushes. PA1 Dinhofer got U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,820 with triple carriers, the medial carrier holding bristles away from those of the other carriers. PA1 Chardiet obtained the grant of French patent No. 1.300.138. PA1 McGee obtained U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,479 for twin carriers; PA1 Rashbaum got U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,421 for triple swingable carriers; PA1 Froideveaux obtained U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,907 for a twin carrier brush; and PA1 Noertheman and Krahn obtained U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,967 for twin carrier brushes. PA1 whereon said tooth brush has an imaginary longitudinal plane which extends through said handle, said brush head and said first axis, PA1 whereon said tooth brush has a second imaginary axis parallel to said first axis and located in said medial plane, while said second axis may be laid to said teeth to be cleaned by said brush, PA1 whereon a brushing space is formed symmetrically of said medial plane and extending from said first axis to and through said second axis, PA1 whereon said brush head forms a bridge extending symmetrically along a portion of said medial plane, PA1 whereon said bristle holding carrier is extended from said bridge and inclined to said medial plane to form a root on said bridge, a medial portion extending from said root and at least one outer portion remote from said root and extending from said medial portion, PA1 whereon bristles are fastened in said carrier to extend from said carrier into said brushing space, PA1 whereon said carrier borders said brushing space, PA1 whereon said carrier is at least partially inclined at different distances from said bridge under different angles of inclination, particularily at smaller angles of inclination close to said bridge and close to said root but at wider angles of inclination more remote from said bridge and said root and more close to said outer portion, while said bristles are preferred to extend from said carrier at the respective distances under angles normal to said angles of inclination, PA1 whereby said brush head can be pivoted in addition to its longitudinal and thereto normally directed movements, in order to at least partially assure the cleaning of said cavities and recesses, in a direction parallel to the extension of said cavities and recesses between said outer faces of said teeth and along the respective mouthskin portions in the neighbourhood of said teeth; PA1 on the toothbrush of arrangement A.sub.1 PA1 whereon said handle includes an end and a holding foot and, PA1 wherein said holding foot provides the possibility to be inserted into a motor-bearing outer body for oscillation or pivotation of said at least one carrier; or PA1 the toothbrush of arrangement A.sub.1 whereon said handle includes a foot and said foot is provided with radial extensions along the longidtudinal direction of said foot to provide a proper directional holding and pivotion of said tooth brush when cleaning said teeth; PA1 or the toothbrush arrangement B with arrangement A.sub.1 PA1 wherein said handle has a holding foot adjacent to the rear end of said handle, said holding foot is a cone widening towards a medial belly of said handle, PA1 wherein a medial arm extends from said medial belly and forming another cone narrowing in diameter with increasing distances from said belly, while said arm extends from said belly in the opposite direction relatively to said foot, PA1 wherein a preferredly cylindrical shoulder is provided on the end of said medial arm and extending therefrom along said first axis, PA1 wherein a neck is extending from said shoulder in an inclined direction relatively to said first axis and to said shoulder, and, PA1 wherein said neck carries said brush head and said brush head extends with its said bridge parallel to said first axis and through said medial plane; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement A.sub.1 PA1 wherein said handle includes a neck between the main and rear portion and the said brush head which inclines relatively to said first axis locate the rearer portion of said handle around said second portion; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement C with arrangement A.sub.1 PA1 whereon said toothbrush forms an imaginary third axis laterally of said medial plane and below said carrier opposite of said bristles which are fastened in said carrier, PA1 wherein said carrier forms an inner portion adjacent to said root and extending from said root under a first inclination and a medial distance from said third axis and parallel to said third axis, PA1 wherein said carrier forms a medial portion extending from said inner portion under a second inclination and with said medial distance from said third axis and parallel to said third axis, and, PA1 wherein said carrier forms said outer portion extending from said medial portion under a third inclination and with said medial distance from said third axis and parallel to said third axis, PA1 whereby said inner portion, medial portion and outer portion are forming angular first, second and third intervall portions around said third axis; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement D with arrangement A.sub.1 PA1 whereon said toothbrush forms an imaginary third axis laterally of said medial plane and below said carrier opposite of said bristles which are fastened in said carrier, and, PA1 thereon said carrier is forming an arch plate of substantially equal radius around said third axis, whereby said bristles which are fastened in said carrier are extending substantially in radial directions of said third axis from said carrier, PA1 whereby a pivotal movement around said third axis is moving the tips of said bristles along said cavities in a direction parallel to said cavities between said teeth to clean said cavities most effectively at said pivotal movement. PA1 or the arrangement E.sub.1 which is PA1 a toothbrush capable of multidirectional brushing for brushing and cleansing of teeth, mouth-skin portions, cavities and recesses between the outer faces of teeth, PA1 comprising in combination, PA1 a longitudinal handle elongated along a first axis, PA1 a brush-holding head and at least one brush holding carrier provided and borne on said brush head while said at least one carrier is capable of rotation around a second axis and said provision in said brush head is provided with bearing means to permit said rotation of said carrier, PA1 whereon means are provided to guide said brush head along said to be cleansed teeth, and, PA1 whereon means are provided to revolve said at least one carrier, PA1 whereby said carrier is capable of moving at least partially along the outer faces of the respective to be cleaned teeth in a direction substantially normal to the axes of the respective teeth; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement F which includes arrangement E, PA1 whereon said carrier is substantially a bar with a substantially cylindrical outer face, PA1 whereon bristles are fastened on said carrier to extend from said outer face of said carrier substantially in radial direction of said at least one carrier, and PA1 whereby said bristles are capable of entering at least partially into said cavities and recesses between said to be cleansed teeth in order to at least partially brush said cavities and recesses in a directional movement substantially at least partially parallel to the axes of said teeth. PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement G.sub.1 with arrangement E PA1 wherein said at least one carrier is of an at least partially deformable plastic material, PA1 whereby said carrier is capable of brushing with its outer face the respective outer face of the tooth in question; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement H.sub.1 with arrangement E.sub.1 PA1 whereon said means to guide said brush head on said teeth is a bridge extending along said brush head, PA1 whereon said brush head forms at least one lateral member located laterally of said medial plane and extending from said brush head in a direction substantially laterally of said medial plane, and, PA1 wherein said at least one carrier is borne in said lateral member; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement J.sub.1 which includes arrangement H.sub.1 PA1 whereon said means to revolve said carrier is a roller which is borne in said bridge to be capable to revolve around its roller-axis and said roller has an outer face to be capable to roll along the respective portion(s) of the respective tooth(teeth), and thereby to touch said respective portion of said tooth to be set into rolling motion when said roller moves along said portion of said tooth, PA1 wherein a gear means is provided to extend from said roller to said carrier to drive said at least one carrier when said roller rolls along said portion of said tooth or portions of said teeth, PA1 whereby said carrier moves at least partially at least indirectly along the respective portion of said tooth (teeth) or said cavity (ties) or recess(es) in a direction substantially normal to the axis (axes) of the respective tooth (teeth) when said brush head moves in a direction substantially parallel to the direction of said axis and handle along said teeth, PA1 while an overlaying multi-directional movement along the gums and outer face of the respective tooth can be provided if so desired; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement K.sub.1 which includes arrangement E.sub.1 PA1 whereon a rotary motor is housed in an outer body which carries at least a shaft which extends to said brush holding carrier and at least indirectly connects to at least a portion of said carrier to engage at least said portion of said carrier, PA1 whereby said rotary motor transfers its rotary motion to said at least one carrier; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement L.sub.1 with arrangement K.sub.1 PA1 wherein said carrier holds bristles in a direction substantial radial of said carrier, PA1 whereby said bristles revolve along said teeth to brush said teeth, said mouth skin and said recesses in a direction parallel to the extension of said cavities and recesses; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement M with arrangement K.sub.1 PA1 wherein said rotary motor is provided with an electronic control device and said handle contains setting devices for defining the speed or timing of said control device; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement N.sub.1 which includes arrangement E.sub.1 PA1 whereon said brush head forms at least two lateral members extending substantially laterally from said brush head and laterally to said medial plane, PA1 whereon said brush head forms a bridge extending along said medial plane to guide said brush head along the to be cleaned teeth, PA1 wherein said carriers are substantially bars with cylindrical outer faces and are revolvable borne in said at least two members, PA1 whereon at least each one member of said members is symmetrically located opposite relatively to the other of said members and relatively to said medial plane, PA1 wherein one of said members bears one of said carriers, another of said members bears another of said carriers, and, PA1 wherein said rotary motor is provided with transmission means to revolve said at least two carriers; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement O.sub.1 which includes arrangement E.sub.1 PA1 wherein said handle contains a chamber, said chamber contains at least a teeth-health medicine and a passage from said chamber to port into said carrier PA1 wherein said motor is connected to means to at least temporarily, stepwise or continually transfer at least defined portions of said teeth-health medicine to and through said carrier to supply it respectively to the to be cleaned portions of said teeth, cavities, recesses and gums; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement P.sub.1 which includes arrangement O.sub.1 PA1 wherein said handle contains a second chamber for the reception and containment of a fluid, PA1 wherein said chambers are communicated to passages which communicate to each other, and, PA1 wherein said motor is provided with means to press said medicine and said fluid in properly to each other related portions through said passages and carriers to said teeth, cavities, recesses and gums when said toothbrush is used to clean or cleans said teeth, cavities, recesses and gums; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement Q.sub.1 with arrangement P.sub.1 PA1 wherein said motor is provided with control means and said handle with a setting means for the adjustment of said control means, and, PA1 wherein said setting means is capable of a predetermined or variable setting of said control means to define the rotary speed of said carrier and the quantities and advance ratios of said medicine and of said fluid; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement R.sub.1 which includes arrangement D.sub.1 PA1 whereon said handle includes an elongated rear and main-portion extending parallel to said first axis and to said third axis and substantially along a fourth axis through the middle of said arch plate of said carrier and thereby substantially along the middle between said first and third axes, PA1 whereby the holding portion substantuated by said rear and main portion of said handle provides the center axis of through said arch plate for effective and convenient brushing of said cavities between said teeth; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement S with arrangement R.sub.1 PA1 whereon said handle includes a rear portion and an outer body is associated to said tooth brush, wherein said outer body houses a motor and contains a holder, wherein said holder retains and holds said rear portion of said handle, and, PA1 wherein said motor drives said pivotion of said tooth brush around said fourth axis, when said toothbrush is held in the hands of the person who cleans its teeth and said motor is set to run and to drive said pivoting and thereby said pivotal movement for cleaning of said cavities between said teeth; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement T.sub.1 which includes arrangement K.sub.1 PA1 wherein said rotary motor is a fluid motor, PA1 wherein said outer body is provided with an entrance port to make it possible to connect said entrance port by a flexible hose to the water pipe in the bathroom where the cleaning of the teeth occurs, and wherein said entrance port communicates to said motor, PA1 wherein said hose transfers water from said pipe to said motor and through said motor, whereby said motor is revolved, and, PA1 wherein an exit port extends from said motor into a passage through said handle and through said carrier, PA1 whereby said water flows through said bristles towards said teeth, cavities, recesses and skin, when said motor is revolved and said teeth are brushed by said toothbrush; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement U.sub.1 which includes arrangement K.sub.1 PA1 wherein said motor provides vibrational reciprocation of said carrier in a direction parallel to said bristles and towards and away from said teeth, cavities, recesses and skin, PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement V.sub.1 which includes arrangement A.sub.1 PA1 wherein said rootes are flexible relatively to said bridge, PA1 wherein said bridge is provided with an outer holding angle, whereby said holding angle and said bridge can be guided along said teeth and lateral dislocation of said bridge away from said teeth is prevented by said holding angle, whereby said holding angle acts as a guiding bar, PA1 wherein said carrier is pivotable around said root by said flexibility of said root, PA1 wherein a thrust-transfer means is associated to said carrier and to said bridge, and, PA1 whereby thrusting movements on said bridge in a direction towards said teeth are transferred by said transfer means to said carrier to pivot said carrier in a direction substantially normal to the direction of said thrusting movements toward the side of said teeth and into the cavities between said teeth to enter said cavities with force and to move along said sides of said teeth with a force which is determined by the force of said thrusting movements on said bridge; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement W.sub.1 which may include arrangement A.sub.1 and is a toothbrush capable of multi-directional brushing for brushing and cleaning of teeth, gum portions, cavities and recesses between the outer faces of teeth, PA1 comprising in combination, PA1 a longitudinal handle elongated along a first axis, PA1 a brush head forming a bridge and two bristle holding carriers, PA1 at least partially an inclination between said bristle holding carriers and means to permit at least multi-directional movements of said brush head and of said bristle holding carriers, PA1 whereon said tooth brush has an imaginary longitudinal plane which extends through said handle, said brush head and said first axis, PA1 whereon said tooth brush has a second imaginary axis parallel to said first axis and located in said medial plane, while said second axis may be laid to said teeth to be cleaned by said brush, PA1 whereon a brushing space is formed symmetrically of said medial plane and extending from said first axis to and through said second axis, PA1 whereon said brush head forms a bridge extending symmetrically along a portion of said medial plane, PA1 whereon said bristle holding carriers are extended from said bridge symmetrically to said medial plane to form roots on said bridge medial portions extending from said roots and outer portions remote from said roots and extending from said medial portions, PA1 whereon bristles are fastened in said carriers to extend from said carriers into said brushing space, PA1 whereon said carriers border said brushing space, PA1 whereon said carriers are at least partially inclined at different distances from said bridge under different angles of inclination, particularily at smaller angles of inclination close to said bridge and close to said roots but at wider angles of inclination more remote from said bridge and said roots and more close to said outer portions, while said bristles are preferred to extend from said carriers at the respective distances under angles normal to said angles of inclination, PA1 whereby said brush head can be pivoted in addition to its longitudinal and thereto normally directed movements in order to at least partially assure the cleaning of said cavities and recesses in a direction parallel to the extension of said cavities and recesses between said outer faces of said teeth and along the respective gum portions in the neighborhood of said teeth; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement X.sub.1 which includes arrangement W.sub.1 PA1 whereon said handle includes a rear portion of a configuration of a cone which widens towards a medial belly and ends in a part-ball formed rear end, PA1 whereby said rear portion of said handle forms an insertion-element, PA1 whereon on outer handle includes a hollow reception cone of a size complementary to said cone of said rear portion of said handle, PA1 whereby said rear portion and insertion element can be inserted and kept in said hollow reception cone of said outer handle. PA1 wherein said outer handle houses a motor which is connected to a transfer means through said handle to said carrier, PA1 whereby said motor is capable of providing at least one direction of motion to said carriers; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement Y.sub.1 which includes arrangement X.sub.1 PA1 wherein said motor provides a pivotal movement to said carriers; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement Y.sub.1 PA1 wherein said motor provides in addition to said pivotal movement a second movement parallel to the extension of said cavities between said teeth; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement Y.sub.1 PA1 wherein said motor provides to said carriers in addition to said pivotional movement a third movement in the direction normal to the extension of said cavities and of said outer faces of said teeth; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement Y.sub.1 PA1 wherein said motor provides to said carriers in addition to said pivotal movement a fourth movement in the direction parallel to the extension of said shaft and thereby parallel to said first axis; PA1 or the toothbrush of arrangement Z which includes arrangement W.sub.1 PA1 whereon said handle extends along said first axis, while said first axis extends through said second axis and said handle includes lateral extensions normal to said medial plane, PA1 whereby the movements of said brush head can be effectively controlled by the hand of the person who is engaged in cleaning its teeth.
The most common tooth brush with a single carrier, as still nowadays mostly used, is not mentioned among the above patents and not known to applicant from the history. Thus, the inventor of the most common and simple brush is not known to the present applicant of the present invention.